telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Violenza sessuale
La violenza sessuale è, secondo la definizione del codice penale italianoArticolo 609 bis del Codice Penale italiano: , la costrizione mediante violenza o minaccia a compiere o subire atti sessuali. In proposito si parla comunemente anche di stupro o (nel caso abbia luogo la congiunzione carnale) di violenza carnale. Lo stupro è considerato un grave crimine nella gran parte degli ordinamenti e presenta specifiche difficoltà per quanto riguarda la sua repressione penale. Definizione thumb|300px|''Il ratto delle Sabine'' ([[1583) di Giambologna]] Non c'è accordo sulla distinzione tra stupro e altre forme di violenza che coinvolgano gli organi sessuali di uno o di entrambi i coinvolti. Alcuni ordinamenti considerano esplicitamente stupro tutti i tipi di attività sessuale forzata, altri solo quegli atti che coinvolgono l'unione genitale fra il pene e la vagina. Altri ancora restringono il campo a quelle situazioni in cui è l'uomo a forzare una donna. Altre violenze che coinvolgano gli organi sessuali in vario modo possono essere raggruppati sotto il nome di reati a sfondo sessuale. In alcuni ordinamenti, lo stupro può essere commesso utilizzando oggetti, piuttosto che proprie parti del corpo, contro gli organi sessuali del proprio obiettivo. In generale, comunque, l'accezione comune per violenza sessuale comprende sia lo stupro sia il tentato stupro, e in questo senso è utilizzata anche all'interno di questa voce e in molta della documentazione qui citata. Ambiti della violenza sessuale La violenza sessuale si esplica più frequentemente da parte dell'uomo nei confronti della donna. Il numero di donne stuprate è enormemente superiore rispetto al numero di uomini stuprati: su 100 stupri, più di 90 sono subiti da donne e meno di 10 da uominiDocumento del Bureau of Justice Statistics statunitense relativo agli anni 1992-2000, PDF di 182 KB. Le donne stupratrici sono statisticamente più difficilmente messe sotto processo, così come sono molto rare le ricerche su forme di stupro diverse da quelle del tipo uomo-donna . Non esiste un limite di età per le vittime dello stupro. Ci sono casi di stupro perpetrati su minorenni, addirittura su infanti (pedofilia), così come casi di strupri perpetrati nei confronti di persone anziane (gerontofilia), come numerosi fatti di cronaca, anche molto noti, hanno fatto conoscere al grande pubblico. La maggior parte delle violenze sessuali (stupri e tentati stupri) avviene da parte di persone che conoscono la vittima Indagine multiscopo dell'Istat 2004. In particolare, amici e datori o colleghi di lavoro rappresentano, da soli, quasi il 40% degli offensori, mentre le violenze sessuali commesse da coniugi, ex coniugi, fidanzati ed ex fidanzati ammontano a circa il 12%. Quando l'aggressore è il coniuge o comunque il partner della vittima si parla di stupro maritale. Il concetto e' relativamente recente, in quanto contrasta con il principio del dovere coniugale, tradizionale nella cultura occidentale. Osservando la stessa statistica, però, le percentuali cambiano considerevolmente quando si considera, invece della violenza sessuale, che comprende sia lo stupro riuscito sia il tentato stupro, si considera solamente lo stupro riuscito. In questo caso, la percentuale sale al 17,4% degli stupri perpetrati da fidanzati ed ex fidanzati e al 20,2% di stupri perpetrati da coniugi, ex coniugi e conviventi, per un totale di quasi il 38%. La violenza sessuale all'interno della famiglia nucleare può essere vissuta come relazione incestuosa (padri sui figlie/o figlie, fratelli su fratelli e/o sorelle e madri sui figli), che però rappresenta solo l'1,5% del totale delle violenze. La percentuale di altri parenti che commettono violenze sessuali è invece superiore al 4%. La violenza sessuale è un crimine che può essere compiuto da singoli o da gruppi (il cosiddetto stupro di gruppo). La vita carceraria non è esente da questo tipo di violenze, né lo sono la strada o i luoghi pubblici. A questi ambienti vanno aggiunte le situazioni di guerra in cui da sempre abusare delle donne in guerra è considerata una ricompensa dei soldati e un vero e proprio metodo di combattimento, volto a fiaccare la resistenza psicologica della popolazione. Con la risoluzione n. 1820 del 19 giugno 2008Consiglio di Sicurezza delle Nazioni Unite, Risoluzione n 1820 del 19 giugno 2008 (testo in inglese), le Nazioni Unite hanno definito lo stupro (anche di massa), un'arma di guerra vera e propria, la quale servirebbe a umiliare popoli e spaventarli, determinandone così lo spostamento in altri territori o il rispetto di determinate imposizioni. Casi di stupri di massa si sono registrati e si registrano tuttora nei territori dell'ex-Jugoslavia, della Cecenia, del Darfur, dell'Iraq e di altri paesi del mondoIl Corriere della Sera, «Lo stupro è un'arma di guerra», 8 giugno 2008. Da non trascurare anche lo stupro come metodo di torturaAmnesty Pisa, Donne e tortura. Fra i casi piu' tristemente noti, si possono citare la vicenda di "stupro politico" di matrice neofascista di cui fu vittima Franca Rame, e le denunce mosse al governo cinese in materia di violazione dei diritti umani nei confronti delle donne appartenenti al movimento spirituale Fa Lun Gong Amnesty International, China: Reports of torture and ill-treatment of followers of the Fa Lun Gong, 22 October 1999. Effetti dello stupro E' importante notare che le reazioni ad uno stupro sono specifiche a seconda del tipo di violenza. Vi sono studi sugli effetti di un'aggressione sessuale sui bambiniJulia Whealin, Ph.D.,Child Sexual Abuse, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007; sulle donne [http://www.ncptsd.va.gov/ncmain/ncdocs/fact_shts/fs_female_sex_assault.html Sue Orsillo, Ph.D., Sexual Assault against Females, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007]; sulle donne durante una guerraRape of Women in a War Zone, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007; sugli uominiJulia M. Whealin, Ph.D., Men and Sexual Trauma, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007; su militari (uomini e donne) Military Sexual Trauma, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007. Un caso a parte e' quello della violenza domesticaMichelle Rice, Ph.D., Domestic Violence, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007. Sulla donna Dopo un'aggressione sessuale, la donna puo' vivere reazioni di diverso genere. Non c'è una risposta univoca al trauma. Alcune donne reagiscono immediatamente, altre dopo molto tempo. Alcune donne rimangono traumatizzate per molto tempo, altre recuperano prima. Nelle prime fasi, molte donne riferiscono stati di * Shock * Confusione * Ansia * Insensibilità, intorpidimento. Alcune donne negano l'accaduto, cioè non riconoscono pienamente l'accaduto oppure minimizzano l'intensità dell'esperienza vissuta. Ciò è più frequente quando l'aggressore è un conoscente della vittima[http://www.ncptsd.va.gov/ncmain/ncdocs/fact_shts/fs_female_sex_assault.html Sue Orsillo, Ph.D., Sexual Assault against Females, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007] Nei primi giorni e settimane che seguono l'aggressione, è molto normale per una donna sperimentare emozioni molto intense e talvolta imprevedibili. Il ricordo dell'accaduto può ripresentarsi alla mente a più riprese, e gli incubi non sono rari. Alcune donne riferiscono di avere difficoltà a concentrarsi e a dormire. Alcune donne presentano dei sintomi estremamente gravi, che impediscono alla donna di chiedere aiuto oppure di parlare dell'accaduto con amici e familiari. Si parla in questo caso di Sindrome acuta da stress (Acute Stress Disorder ASD). I sintomi includono[http://www.ncptsd.va.gov/ncmain/ncdocs/fact_shts/fs_female_sex_assault.html Sue Orsillo, Ph.D., Sexual Assault against Females, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007]: * il sentirsi intorpidita e distaccata, come se si stesse vivendo un sogno, e percepire il mondo esteriore come strano e irreale * difficoltà a ricordare dettagli importanti dell'aggressione * rivivere l'aggressione con pensieri ossessivi, ricordi, incubi * evitare luoghi e cose che ricordano l'aggressione * ansia crescente Altre reazioni ad un'aggressione sessuale possono essere: * depressione grave (Major Depressive Disorder MDD): le ricerche dimostrano che almeno 1/3 delle vittime di stupro vivono almeno un periodo di depressione grave, e che il 17% delle vittime si suicida. * rabbia: benché dopo un evento del genere una reazione di rabbia sia sana e normale, alcune ricerche suggeriscono che una rabbia intensa e prolungata nel tempo può interferire con il processo di guarigione * senso di vergogna e colpa: questi sentimenti sono molto normali dopo un'aggressione sessuale. Alcune donne biasimano se stesse per l'accaduto. Questo e' ancora più frequente se l'aggressore è un conoscente oppure se le vittime non ricevono aiuto da parte di familiari, amici, autorità. Il senso di vergogna e colpa può anche impedire alla donna di raccontare ad altri l'accaduto. * Problemi sociali e relazionali: alcune donne diventano troppo ansiose o depresse per voler continuare ad avere una vita sociale; il rendimento sul lavoro ne risente. *''Problemi sessuali'': questi problemi sono i più duraturi fra le donne vittime di aggressione sessuale; le donne possono temere ed evitare ogni tipo di contatto. *''Alcool e droga'': rispetto a donne che non hanno subito tale esperienza, le donne sopravvissute a uno stupro hanno 3-4 volte possibilità di fumare marijuana, 6 volte di far uso di cocaina, e 10 volte di far uso di droghe più pesanti[http://www.ncptsd.va.gov/ncmain/ncdocs/fact_shts/fs_female_sex_assault.html Sue Orsillo, Ph.D., Sexual Assault against Females, PTSD Information Center, updated May 2007]. Quasi sempre chi ha vissuto un trauma riesce a mettere in atto delle strategie per difendersi dal dolore. Alcune di queste strategie però, apparentemente efficaci in un primo momento, possono in seguito divenire veri e propri disagi. Talvolta ad esempio si cerca di calmare l’ansia e le preoccupazioni assumendo alcool, droghe o eccedendo con gli psicofarmaci, ma col tempo questo può diminuire le energie per affrontare la situazione. Così pure l'oblio e la minimizzazione possono impedire di affrontare il problema. Con il tempo, se non si è ricevuto il sostegno adeguato, si possono sviluppare conseguenze e disturbi più evidenti e definiti, quali attacchi di panico, fobie, disturbi alimentari, disturbi del sonno (incubi, sogni ricorrenti), malesseri o malattie di tipo psicosomatico, dipendenza da sostanze. Si parla in questo caso di sindrome post-traumatica (Post Traumatic Stress Disorders PTSD).CADM Casa delle donne maltrattate, Guida per le donne che hanno subito violenza In Italia circa 20 anni fa sono nati numerosi Centri antiviolenza e'' Case delle donne'', istituti finalizzati ad accogliere le donne e aiutarle a superare il trauma subito. Storia Dall'antichità al XIX secolo La prima menzione scritta dello stupro è nel Codice di Hammurabi, re di Babilonia (a.2285-2242 a.C.). Il rigo 129 diceva che se la vittima dell'aggressione era una donna sposata, vittima e aggressore dovevano essere puniti allo stesso modo come adulteri, tramite annegamento; il marito poteva pero' perdonare la moglie. Il rigo 130 diceva invece che se la vittima era una giovane non sposata, si prevedeva di giustiziare solo l'aggressoreCodice di Hammurabi, traduzione inglese di L. W. King (1910) Nella Bibbia (Deuteronomio, 22,23-29) La Sacra Bibbia, Edizione CEI, (1974 2003), http://www.vatican.va si legge: :« (23)Se una fanciulla vergine e' fidanzata, e un uomo trovandola nella citta', si sara' giaciuto con lei, (24) siano condotti ambedue fuori della porta della citta' e siano lapidati, finché muoiano: la fanciulla perché, pur trovandosi in citta', non ha gridato, e l'uomo, perché ha violato la donna del suo prossimo. Togli così il male di mezzo a te. (25) Invece se un uomo trova una giovane fidanzata per i campi, e facendole violenza, si giace con lei, muoia soltanto l'uomo che e' giaciuto con quella; (26) ma non far nulla alla giovane, essa non ha commesso colpa degna di morte; e' come il caso di uno che assale il suo prossimo e lo uccide. (27) Infatti, egli ha trovato quella giovane fidanzata per i campi, ella puo' aver gridato, ma nessuno e' venuto in suo aiuto. (28) Se uno trova una fanciulla vergine, non fidanzata, l'afferra e si giace con lei, e verranno scoperti, (29) l'uomo che si sara' giaciuto con la fanciulla deve pagare al padre di lei cinquanta sicli d'argento ed ella sia sua moglie, perché egli l'ha disonorata, né la potra' mai rimandar via per tutta la sua vita » Il versetto (29) e' una delle prime attestazioni del costume del "matrimonio riparatore": era concepito come una forma di risarcimento e di tutela per la donna, che avendo perduto l'onore, non sarebbe piu' potuta essere presa in moglie da nessun altro uomo; invece, come si puo' notare, la legge protegge la donna anche dall'eventualità di un ripudio successivo. Il costume del matrimonio riparatore sopravvisse nella cultura occidentale fino a tempi molto recenti: in Italia fino al 1981, l'articolo 544 del codice penale ammetteva il "matrimonio riparatore"; secondo questo articolo del codice, l'accusato di delitti di violenza carnale, anche su minorenne, avrebbe avuto estinto il reato nel caso di matrimonio con la persona offesa (Cf. sezione XX secolo). Nella Bibbia si menziona anche lo stupro in guerra.2 Sam, 13:11-14: Questo, fra l'altro, è un esempio di uno stupro consumato in ambito familiare, perpetrato da un fratello nei confronti della sorella e quindi configurabile come stupro incestuoso. Nell'Atene di Pericle il rapporto consenziente con l'altrui moglie era punito più severamente dello stupro della medesima, poiché nel primo caso l'amante non si limitava a violare la proprietà del marito con la forza bensì la corrompeva ingannandolo. Perciò Lisia, nella celebre orazione Per l'uccisione di Eratostene, descrive dettagliatamente il subdolo agire della moglie fedifraga di Eufileto, onde sottolineare la perversione del suo amante e scagionare così il marito dall'accusa di omicidio.Lisia, Apologia per l'uccisione di Eratostene, Antenore, 1985 - ISBN: 8884551943. thumb|right|190px|[[Simone Pignoni, Il ratto di Persefone, 1650]] thumb|left|200px|[[Giovanni Battista Tiepolo,Apollo e Dafne]] thumb|right|190px|''Ajax and Cassandra'' di Solomon Joseph Solomon, 1886thumb|left|200px|[[Peter Paul Rubens,Marte e Rea Silvia]] thumb|right|190px|[[Tarquinio Sestio e Lucrezia in un dipinto del Tiziano]] Inoltre, sono parecchi i miti greci e romani che presentano scene di rapimenti seguiti da stupro. In alcuni casi si può parlare di matrimonio per rapimento, un costume praticato ancora oggi da alcune culture tradizionali. In Grecia, il rapimento di Persefone da parte di Ade, di Dafne e Leucotoe da parte di Apollo, di Cassandra da parte di Aiace di Locride, di Auge da parte di Eracle, di Andromaca da parte di Ettore, di Polissena da parte di Achille, di Climene da parte di Acamante, senza contare la lista di dee e donne mortali prese con la forza o con l'inganno da Zeus: Antiope, Asteria, Clitennestra, Danae, Egina, Elara, Elettra, Europa, Io, Taigete. A Roma, si menzionano fra gli altri il ratto delle sabine, la violenza del dio Marte su Rea Silvia e quella di Tarquinio Sestio su Lucrezia. È interessante notare come gran parte dei miti greci sembrano concentrarsi sulla discendenza nata dallo stupro (ad esempio alcune città vantavano un'ascendenza divina dovuta alla violenza di un dio su una ninfa che viveva nel luogo) mentre prendono raramente in considerazione la conseguenza della violenza sulla donna che ne è vittima. Il mito romano invece racconta con più realismo gli avvenimenti successivi: i Sabini combatterono i Romani per riprendersi le loro donne, ma la battaglia decisiva fu fermata dalle stesse donne rapite, che intervennero pregando le parti di non versare il sangue dei parenti dei propri figli. Rea Silvia, essendo una vestale e quindi vincolata al voto di castità, venne seppellita viva per ordine dello zio perché aveva violato il voto. Tito Livio nel suo libro Ab urbe condita cita la storia di Lucrezia come esempio di virtù romana: violentata da Tarquinio Sestio, Lucrezia racconta il fatto al marito e al padre e, non volendo vivere nel disonore, si trafigge il cuore davanti a loro, mentre li esorta a dimostrare la loro qualità di uomini nel vendicarla. Sant'Agostino, nel volume De Civitate Dei "La Città di Dio", notava che lo stupro delle donne e dei ragazzi da parte dei soldati era una pratica diffusa. Nella Bisanzio cristiana, secondo le Istituzioni di Giustiniano, lo stupro veniva considerato una "violenza pubblica" e non una "violenza privata" e veniva punito con la morte:"Institutiones" di Giustiniano, Libro IV, Titolo XVIII :« sin autem per vim raptus virginis vel viduae vel sanctimonialis, velatae vel aliae, fuerit perpetratus, tunc et peccatores et ii qui opem flagitio dederunt, capite puniuntur secundam nostrae constitutionis definitionem, ex qua haec apertius possibile est scire. » Lo stupro in guerra fu proibito dai codici militari di Riccardo II e di Enrico V d'Inghilterra (nel 1385 e 1419 rispettivamente). Queste leggi furono adottate per condannare e giustiziare gli stupratori della guerra dei cent'anni (1337 - 1453). In Italia, una figura piuttosto anomala fu quella di Artemisia Gentileschi, pittrice vissuta a Roma nel XVII secolo. Nel 1611 Artemisia subì uno stupro da parte del pittore toscano Agostino Tassi, impegnato in quel tempo, assieme ad Orazio Gentileschi, nella decorazione a fresco delle volte del Casino della Rose nel Palazzo Pallavicini Rospigliosi di Roma.Cf. Eva Menzio (a cura di), Artemisia Gentileschi, Lettere precedute da Atti di un processo di stupro, Abscondita, Milano, 2004 Il padre denunciò il Tassi che, dopo la violenza, non aveva potuto rimediare con un matrimonio riparatore perché già sposato. Del processo che ne seguì è rimasta esauriente testimonianza documentale, che colpisce per la crudezza del resoconto di Artemisia e per i metodi inquisitori del tribunale. È da sottolineare il fatto che Artemisia accettò di deporre le accuse sotto tortura, che consistette nello schiacciamento dei pollici attraverso uno strumento usato ampiamente all'epoca. Gli atti del processo (conclusosi con una lieve condanna del Tassi) hanno avuto grande influenza sulla lettura in chiave femminista, data nella seconda metà del XX secolo, alla figura di Artemisia Gentileschi. Vedasi Mary Garrard, Mary Garrard, Artemisia Gentileschi. The Image of the Female Hero in Italian Baroque Arts, Princeton, 1989. Una lettura del processo basata sul concetto di stuprum inteso come nella normativa del Seicento si intendeva, e dunque come deflorazione di donna vergine o come rapporto sessuale dietro promessa di matrimonio non mantenuta, è il risultato degli studi più recenti, cfr. M. Di Sivo, "«Il signor Horatio mi ritraheva»… ", 2005, cit. in bibliografia Si e' parlato di "cultura dello stupro" nella mentalita' occidentale perche' si possono trovare diversi pensatori che hanno in qualche misura legittimato l'uso della forza nel corteggiamento. Fra i Latini Ovidio, nel suo trattato Ars amatoria, che ebbe enorme successo anche nei secoli successivi, afferma che la donna ama subire violenza: la frase "Grata est vis ista puellis""Vim licet appelles: grata est vis ista puellis: quod iuvat, invitae saepe dedisse volunt", Ovidio, Ars amatoria, Liber I, l. 673-674 è all'origine dell'espressione latina Vis grata puellae, utilizzata ancora recentemente nella giurisprudenza sulla violenza sessuale. Nel Medioevo, Andrea Cappellano, nel suo trattato De Amore, considerata all'epoca opera di grande raffinatezza e sensibilità nell'illustrare i rituali dell'amore cortese, non esita ad esortare il cavaliere, qualora si trovi in luogo e situazione opportuna, ad abusare anche con la forza della dama dal cuoreAndrea Cappellano, "De Amore" Anche in India, Mallanaga Vatsyayana scrivendo il Kama Sutra contempla fra le modalità di conquista di una donna (seppure fra le peggiori e relegate in fondo alla lista) quella di drogarla o rapirla e quindi violentarla.Mallanaga Vatsyayana, Kamasutra, trad. dall'inglese di Francesco Saba Sardi, Oscar Mondadori, 1977, ISBN 88-04-47500-5 Parte terza, cap. V Tuttavia, Vatsyayana mette in guardia sul fatto che:Mallanaga Vatsyayana, Kamasutra, trad. dall'inglese di Francesco Saba Sardi, Oscar Mondadori, 1977, ISBN 88-04-47500-5 Parte terza, cap. II :« ...una fanciulla goduta a forza da uno che non conosce il cuore delle giovani, diviene nervosa, irrequieta, malinconica, e d'un subito prende a odiare l'uomo che ha abusato di lei: e allora, visto che il suo amore non e' compreso ne' ricambiato, eccola sprofondare nella mestizia o divenire misantropa, o poiché detesta il proprio uomo, cercarne altri » Il XX secolo thumb|left|130px|[[Maria Goretti|Santa Maria Goretti]] Nel costume italiano fu molto importante la canonizzazione di Santa Maria Goretti. Nata nelle Marche nel 1890, Maria fu pugnalata a morte a soli 12 anni da Alessandro Serenelli, un giovane del suo paese, per aver resistito a un tentativo di stupro. Dopo aver ricevuto l'estrema unzione in ospedale, perdonò il suo assalitore prima di morire. Fu canonizzata come martire della violenza. L'esempio di Maria Goretti fu proposto dalla Chiesa alle giovani come paradigmatico di una visione tradizionale della donna, pronta a sacrificare la vita per non perdere la purezza (quindi vicina al modello di Lucrezia), ma anche capace di perdonare, in conformità alla morale cattolica dell'epoca. In Italia il Codice Rocco classificava i reati di violenza sessuale e incesto rispettivamente tra i “delitti contro la moralità pubblica e il buon costume” (divisi in “delitti contro la libertà sessuale” e “offese al pudore e all’onore sessuale”) e tra i “delitti contro la morale familiare”. In pratica, si trattava di un crimine contro la dignità personale e la moralità pubblica, ma non contro la persona stessa. Inoltre, l'articolo 544 ammetteva il "matrimonio riparatore": secondo questo articolo del codice, l'accusato di delitti di violenza carnale, anche su minorenne, avrebbe avuto estinto il reato nel caso di matrimonio con la persona offesa.[http://www.italgiure.giustizia.it/nir/1981/lexs_96916.html Legge 442/1981 Abrogazione della rilevanza penale della causa d'onore] A rendere piu' complicate le cose, in alcune zone dell'Italia meridionale vi era il costume della "fuitina" ("piccola fuga" in dialetto siciliano): esempio di matrimonio per rapimento, in cui pero' si presumeva che rapitore e rapita fossero complici per sfuggire all'opposizione della famiglia di lei all'unione in matrimonio. Mettendo i genitori della ragazza di fronte al fatto compiuto, ed essendo la ragazza "compromessa", si costringeva la sua famiglia ad accettare il matrimonio come "riparatore". Il costume della "fuitina" rendeva possibile argomentare, in caso di rapimento a scopo di stupro, che si era invece trattato di una fuga consenziente. in una foto d'epoca]] Negli anni Sessanta, la vicenda di Franca Viola segnò un'evoluzione nel costume italiano, e siciliano in particolare. Franca era una giovane siciliana che nel 1965, a 18 anni, venne sequestrata e violentata per più giorni da Filippo Melodia, suo spasimante sempre respinto, il quale probabilmente contava anche sulla clausola del matrimonio riparatore. Con l'appoggio del padre, Franca non accettò il matrimonio ma denunciò il suo aggressore per sequestro di persona. Malgrado le intimidazioni alla famiglia di Franca, e soprattutto i tentativi della difesa di screditare la sua moralità attribuendole la partecipazione ad una "fuitina" con l'accusato, quest'ultimo fu condannato. In molte parti del mondo, dagli anni Settanta ci sono stati molti processi per stupro e tale reato è diventato un crimine contro la persona, anziché contro la dignità personale o la moralità pubblica. Questo cambiamento è stato promosso e ottenuto in primo luogo grazie all'azione del movimento femminista, particolarmente attivo in quel periodo. In diversi Stati il Movimento di liberazione delle donne creò i primi centri per vittime degli stupri. Questo movimento fu guidato dell'Organizzazione Nazionale per le Donne (NOW, National Organization for Women).Organizzazione Nazionale per le Donne Uno dei primi centri per le vittime della stupro, il Washington Rape Crisis Center,Washington Rape Crisis Center venne aperto nel 1972 per capire gli effetti dello stupro sulle vittime. Anche in Italia dagli anni settanta in poi, l'azione del movimento femminista e la sensazione causata da alcuni fatti di cronaca particolarmente efferati contribuirono a un graduale cambiamento di mentalità rispetto allo stupro. In particolare, due processi sconvolsero l'opinione pubblica. ]] Il primo riguardò la vicenda di Donatella Colasanti e Rosaria Lopez, che nel 1975 furono invitate a partecipare ad una festa e quindi sequestrate e torturate da Giovanni Guido, Angelo Izzo e Andrea Ghira - tre giovani della Roma "bene", vicini agli ambienti neofascisti. Donatella Colasanti era rappresentata dall'avvocata Tina Lagostena Bassi, che si segnalò per le arringhe asciutte e crude nei termini. Per l'atrocità delle sevizie inferte, che causarono la morte di Rosaria e danni fisici e psichici incalcolabili a Donatella, il sequestro passò alla storia come il massacro del Circeo. , avvocata al Processo per stupro]] Il secondo ebbe luogo nel 1978 e fu il primo processo per stupro mandato in onda dalla RAI, il 26 aprile 1979, come documentario dal titolo Processo per stupro. L'intento della regista Loredana Dordi era quello di documentare un meccanismo sociale segnalato in molti congressi femministi a livello internazionale, e cioe' che quando aveva luogo un processo per stupro, la vittima si trasformava in imputata. Registrato al Tribunale di Latina, il documentario fu seguito da nove milioni di telespettatori, insignito del Prix Italia e presentato a svariati festival del cinema; se ne conserva oggi una copia al MOMA di New York.[http://www.laltravista.com/pdf/impararelamemoria.pdf Flaminia Cardini, 8 marzo. La memoria ha un futuro, Comune di Roma, Assessorato alle Politiche per le pari opportunità, 2007]. La vittima del processo filmato era una giovane di 18 anni, che denunciò per violenza carnale un gruppo di quattro uomini. Il processo fu reso difficile dal fatto che la vittima conosceva uno degli imputati e non presentava segni di percosse o maltrattamenti. Come difensore di parte civile, ancora una volta l'avvocata Tina Lagostena Bassi. In un'intervista del 2007, Lagostena Bassi dichiara : [http://www.lastoriasiamonoi.rai.it/pop/schedaVideo.aspx?id=1534 Storia del movimento femminista in Italia. La questione della violenza, RAI, La storia siamo noi, 2007] :« Ricordo che la gente era sconvolta, perché nessuno immaginava realmente quello che avveniva in un'aula giudiziaria, dove la giustizia era altrettanto violenta degli stupratori nei confronti delle donne. Era una violenza... uno proprio la sentiva, materialmente » Gli avvocati difensori al processo inquisirono sui dettagli della violenza e sulla vita privata della persona offesa, al fine di addossarle la responsabilità della violenza, tanto che ad un certo punto Tina Lagostena Bassi sente la necessità di ribadire che il suo ruolo non è quello di difendere la giovane che ha denunciato i quattro imputatiTina Lagostena Bassi,arringa, [http://it.youtube.com/watch?v=72FM3jiPyWs Processo per stupro,RAI,Stralcio 5 da Youtube]. L'atteggiamento mentale che emergeva in aula era che una donna "di buoni costumi" non poteva essere violentata; che se c'era stata una violenza, questa doveva evidentemente essere stata provocata da un atteggiamento sconveniente da parte della donna; che se non c'era una dimostrazione di avvenuta violenza fisica o di ribellione, la donna doveva essere consenziente. :« Che cosa avete voluto? La parità dei diritti. Avete cominciato a scimmiottare l'uomo. Voi portavate la veste, perché avete voluto mettere i pantaloni? Avete cominciato con il dire "Abbiamo parità di diritto, perché io alle 9 di sera debbo stare a casa, mentre mio marito il mio fidanzato mio cugino mio fratello mio nonno mio bisnonno vanno in giro? Vi siete messe voi in questa situazione. ... Ognuno raccoglie i frutti che ha seminato. Se questa ragazza si fosse stata a casa, l'avessero tenuta presso il caminetto, non si sarebbe verificato niente.Avv. Angelo Palmieri, arringa, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pht2dMsbuao#t=5m6s ''Processo per stupro,RAI,Stralcio 6 da Youtube]'' » :« I fatti? Guardateli in concreto. Qui si tratta di una ragazza, senza offesa, perché signori miei, io non ho una cattiva opinione affatto delle prostitute ... qui si tratta di una ragazza che ha degli amanti a pagamento. ... Signori miei, una violenza carnale con ''fellatio può essere interrotta con un morsetto. L'atto è incompatibile con l'ipotesi di una violenza.Avv.Giorgio Zeppieri,arringa, [http://it.youtube.com/watch?v=72FM3jiPyWs Processo per stupro,RAI,Stralcio 5 da Youtube]'' » di Cappuccetto Rosso esemplifica la trasgressione di una fanciulla che da' fiducia al lupo malgrado gli avvertimenti della mamma]] Non sembra infondato notare come nei discorsi degli avvocati difensori risuonasse spesso l'archetipo di Cappuccetto Rosso, personaggio di una fiaba che trasgredisce un divieto dando fiducia ad un lupo malgrado gli avvertimenti della madre, e subisce la giusta punizione venendo divorata dal lupo. La condanna di 1 anno e 8 mesi di reclusione e la rimessa in libertà costituivano comunque un relativo progresso per l'epoca.Sandra Giuliani, "Se non ci tramandiamo l’ambizione di essere donne a chi serve la Memoria?", Donne di Mezzo, s.d. Tristemente noto fu anche il sequestro e lo stupro di gruppo di Franca Rame da parte di un gruppo di neofascisti nel 1973Interrogazione parlamentare al Ministro della Difesa sulla sentenza del giudice Salvini sullo stupro ai danni di Franca Rame, Senato, martedì 9 maggio 2000 , benché la Rame racconterà l'episodio in forma indiretta nel monologo teatrale Lo stuprovideo del monologo di Franca Rame: "Lo stupro" nel 1975, e solamente nel 1987 dichiarerà che si trattava di un racconto autobiografico.[http://www.archivio.francarame.it/scheda.asp?id=002369&from=1&descrizione=STUP Franca Rame, Lo stupro, monologo teatrale, 1975] L'entità dell'evento emerse completamente dopo la conclusione del processo, nel 1998, quando si seppe che lo stupro era stato "ispirato" da alcuni alti ufficiali della divisione dei Carabinieri di PastrengoInterrogazione parlamentare al Ministro della Difesa sulla sentenza del giudice Salvini sullo stupro ai danni di Franca Rame, Senato, martedì 9 maggio 2000 , per cui si parlò di "stupro politico" e "stupro di Stato". Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, allora presidente della Repubblica, presentò pubbliche scuse alla Rame.[http://www.storiaproibita.it/blog/?p=41 Franca Rame o lo “stupro politico”, Storia Proibita] Nel 1981 venne modificato il Codice Rocco riguardo alle cause d'onore. In particolare venne abrogato l'articolo 544 del codice penale italiano che ammetteva il "matrimonio riparatore": secondo questo articolo del codice, l'accusato di delitti di violenza carnale, anche su minorenne, avrebbe avuto estinto il reato nel caso di matrimonio con la persona offesa. Questo articolo fu abrogato con l'articolo 1 della Legge 442/1981, che abolisce la facoltà di cancellare una violenza sessuale tramite un successivo matrimonio.[http://www.italgiure.giustizia.it/nir/1981/lexs_96916.html Legge 442/1981 Abrogazione della rilevanza penale della causa d'onore] Fino al 1996 rimase in vigore la sezione del Codice Rocco per il quale la violenza sessuale ledeva la moralità pubblica: i reati di violenza sessuale e incesto erano rispettivamente parte “Dei delitti contro la moralità pubblica e il buon costume” (divisi in “delitti contro la libertà sessuale” e “offese al pudore e all’onore sessuale”) e “Dei delitti contro la morale familiare”. Con la Legge numero 66 del 15 febbraio 1996 "Norme contro la violenza sessuale" si afferma il principio per cui lo stupro è un crimine contro la persona, che viene coartata nella sua libertà, e non contro la morale pubblica. Negli USA lo stupro maritale divenne reato per la prima volta in Sud Dakota nel 1975. Il 5 luglio 1993 lo stupro maritale divenne reato in tutti i 50 stati. Il Rape and Incest National Network (RAINN) Rape and Incest National Network fu fondato nel 1994 da un gruppo di persone, tra cui Scott Berkowitz e la musicista Tori Amos. Il 23 settembre 1998 il Tribunale Internazionale Criminale per il Rwanda dell'ONU stabilì che la violenza sessuale era un crimine di guerra. Ad oggi lo stupro è proibito in tutti gli Stati del mondo, anche in guerra. Il 19 giugno 2008 il Consiglio di Sicurezza delle Nazioni Unite ha votato la risoluzione n. 1820, che include l'uso della violenza sessuale come arma in guerra, e si propone di combattere tale pratica.Consiglio di Sicurezza delle Nazioni Unite, Risoluzione n 1820 del 19 giugno 2008 (testo in inglese) Leggi moderne sulla violenza sessuale In Italia In Italia la violenza sessuale è punita dall'art. 609-bis del codice penale con la reclusione da 5 a 10 anni. È prevista la pena della reclusione dai 6 ai 12 anni se la violenza è commessa: #nei confronti di una persona che non ha compiuto gli anni quattordici; #con l'uso di armi o di sostanze alcoliche, narcotiche o stupefacenti o di altri strumenti o sostanze gravemente lesivi della salute della persona offesa; #da persona travisata o che simuli la qualità di pubblico ufficiale o di incaricati di servizi pubblici; #su persona comunque sottoposta a limitazioni della libertà personale; #nei confronti di persona che non ha compiuto gli anni sedici della quale il colpevole sia l'ascendente, il genitore anche adottivo, il tutore. Rientra nella fattispecie descritta anche l'indurre taluno a compiere o subire atti sessuali abusando delle condizioni di inferiorità fisica o psichica di questo o traendolo in inganno. Un'altra aggravante per la violenza sessuale è l'aver commesso il fatto in gruppo (violenza sessuale di gruppo, articolo 609octies): i coautori sono puniti con la reclusione da 6 a 12 anni. Se la violenza sessuale è commessa su minori di anni dieci la pena è la reclusione da 7 a 14 anni. Gli artt. 609-bis e seguenti del codice penale italiano puniscono non solo lo stupro - inteso come congiunzione carnale non consensuale - ma più in generale qualsiasi limitazione dell'autodeterminazione sessuale della persona offesa. La giurisprudenza della Cassazione ha interpretato questo concetto in modo via via più estensivo.Si veda ad es. Cass., III sez. pen., 5 aprile 2007, n. 19718 Statistiche sullo stupro Italia I dati che seguono sono tratti da un'indagine condotta da ISTAT nel 2004.Indagine multiscopo dell'ISTAT Tale indagine distingue tra violenze sessuali (non meglio definite) e molestie sessuali; entro queste ultime - oltre a molestie verbali, telefonate oscene, esibizionismo e pedinamenti - sono tuttavia classificati anche atti di natura prettamente fisica (donne avvicinate, toccate o baciate contro la loro volontà). *Le donne tra i 14 e i 59 anni che dichiarano di aver subito nel corso della loro vita almeno una violenza tentata o consumata sono, al 2002, 520 mila. Sono invece 9.860.000, entro la medesima fascia di età, le donne che dichiarano di aver subito nel corso della loro vita almeno una molestia a sfondo sessuale; nel 4,5% dei casi si tratta di molestie sessuali di natura fisica. *La maggior parte delle violenze sessuali avviene ad opera conoscenti: il 23,5% da parte di amici, il 15,3% da parte di colleghi o datori di lavoro. Le violenze sessuali subite da parte di coniugi, ex coniugi o conviventi rappresentano il 5,3% del totale; quelle da parte di estranei sono il 18,3%; quelle da parte di conoscenti occasionali il 14,2%. *Soltanto il 7,4% delle donne che dichiara di aver subito una violenza tentata o consumata nel corso della vita afferma di aver denunciato il fatto. Tra le ragioni dell'omessa denuncia sono allegate principalmente la paura di essere giudicate male, il timore di non essere credute, il senso di vergogna o di colpa e la scarsa fiducia nelle istituzioni. Stati Uniti *Ogni 2 minuti, in media, una persona è aggredita sessualmente;Articolo di RaiNews''net'', aggiornato il 24 novembre 2006 alle ore 14:47 *Una persona su sei in America è stata vittima di stupri, tentati stupri o molestie sessuali e il 10% sono uomini;Rapporto del Bureau of Justice Statistics degli Stati Uniti Denunce per violenza sessuale La quasi totalità delle violenze sessuali non viene denunciata dalla vittima, in particolare per le violenze subite dai non partner. Le ragioni più comunemente addotte per la mancata denuncia sono la paura di essere giudicate o trattate male, la vergogna, l'autocolpevolizzazione. Un ruolo importante è giocato anche dalla sfiducia nelle istituzioni (più del 10% delle vittime adduce questo come motivo, ancora nel 2004).Indagine multiscopo dell'ISTAT Note Testi normativi *Codice penale italiano sullo stupro *Legge 442/1981 "Abrogazione della rilevanza penale della causa d'onore" *Legge 66/1996 "Norme contro la violenza sessuale" Voci correlate *Abuso sessuale *Violenza di genere Collegamenti esterni *Amnesty Italia, Danni collaterali. La violenza contro le donne nei conflitti armati, EGA Editore, Torino, 2006 *Centri antiviolenza in Italia *Consiglio di Sicurezza delle Nazioni Unite, Risoluzione n 1820 del 19 giugno 2008 (testo in inglese) *Donatella, 30 anni in cerca di giustizia, La Repubblica, 4 gennaio 2006 *"La violenza sessuale" articolo tratto da "The world’s women 2000. Trends and statistics", a cura dell’Ufficio statistico delle Nazioni Unite, New York 2000. Versione italiana a cura della Commissione nazionale per la parità e le pari opportunità. *Guida per conoscere la violenza, evitarla e superarla. *I come e i perché dello stupro *La Cassazione afferma che con i jeans non si può essere stuprate *Il primo processo per stupro *Maria DE LUCA, Un giudice-donna in quella Corte di maschi, La Repubblica 11 febbraio 1999 *[http://www.lastoriasiamonoi.rai.it/pop/schedaVideo.aspx?id=700 Storia del movimento femminista in Italia. Le femministe si costituiscono parte civile., RAI, La storia siamo noi, 2007] *ZeroViolenzaDonne.it Offre una rassegna stampa quotidiana completa e notizia riguardanti la violenza sulle donne. Categoria:Legislazione